Crash dampers of this type are known in numerous embodiments. A crash damper known for example from DE 21 49 759 C3 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 113,516 of Feb. 8, 1971) is formed in principle like a conventional hydraulic damper, whereby as a damping medium no fluid, but a compressible solid is used, as it is known for example from U.S. Pat. 3,053,526.
In another crash damper known from DE 34 19 165 C2 on the one hand a gas spring and on the other hand a hydraulic damper are provided, whereby the piston rod is provided with a predetermined buckling point.
From U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/755,902 filed on Sep. 6, 1991 a crash damper is known, in which a reversible impact damper and an irreversible deformation damper are connected in line.
All crash dampers of the above-mentioned type are disposed between the front bumper or the front bumper bar and the body of a vehicle, in order to reversibly or irreversibly dampen the crash energy occurring in case of a frontal collision of the vehicle at least at lower speeds. When assembling the crash damper, manufacturing tolerances in the crude body must be compensated, which may be in the magnitude of 10 min. These tolerances are compensated during assembly by the use of washers, which causes a considerable time consumption for assembly.